uruseiyatsurafandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Sango 珊瑚
Welcome Hi, welcome to Urusei Yatsura Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Lum page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) You're welcome. X3 Aww, too bad there's no admin to help us to improve this Wika systhematically...:( Well, I'll try my best to improve it as well. Right now I'm creating a new page for 'List of Animated Media', and I hope you'll feel satisfy after I finish it. "'Sango 珊瑚 03:14, December 14, 2011 (UTC) Screenshots Hi Sango 珊瑚! I've seen your work at InuYasha wiki. Thank you for editing Urusei Yatsura wiki too :) I love this show and I think it's one of Rumiko's best. We should make this wiki big! Btw, how do you get those HQ screeshots? It'd be awesome if you could add one of Ataru and Lum (their face, maybe?). [[User:Ryoga04|'Ryoga']] ([[User talk:Ryoga04|'talk']]) 16:24, December 13, 2011 (UTC) Well, most of the screencaps from Inuyasha are coming from my downloaded videos, they are mkv. Well, I like to collect some epic screencaps from it and some of them will post at my Flickr. XD (Actually that's my hobby too.) Sometimes I'll post them onto my Facebook for sharing pictures to my friends (You can visit my Facebook whenever you can ;) ). The rest are coming from website. Since I had learn different kinds of languages (Englsih, Chinese, Malay and several simple Japanese), I use all the languages to find the screencaps, and I realise that Baidu is the best place whereby some of the people from China post they own screencaps onto the website, and so I just 'steal' them. "XB Well, about Urusei Yatsura's screencaps, I should download some mkv...but there's another way to find screencaps instead making screencaps by ourselves-a blog from Astronerdboy, he often post some screencaps at his blog and giving some synopsis. (Here's the example of the blog http://astronerdboy.blogspot.com/2011/11/urusei-yatsura-178.html) It's not too much screencaps, but at least it can help us to improve this Wikia, are you agree with that?? X3Sango 珊瑚 03:14, December 14, 2011 (UTC) :Wow, you have learned all those languages! That's amazing! I use Youtube videos to create screencaps, and most of them are LQ and blurry. I know about Baidu, but I haven't used it. I'll give it a try. That blog is awesome! So many HQ screencaps! Yep, it can sure help us improve the wiki. Thanks Sango 珊瑚 :) [[User:Ryoga04|'Ryoga']] ([[User talk:Ryoga04|'talk']]) 03:49, December 14, 2011 (UTC) :You're welcome, dude! XB Well, I live in multi-racial country, so I had to learn different kinds of languages as far as I can. Sango 珊瑚 04:06, December 14, 2011 (UTC) Adoption Hey, it's only really me and you editing this wiki, so I was wondering if you would be okay with me putting in an adoption request? :) --Humpheh 11:41, December 23, 2011 (UTC) : Sure you can, as long as the wiki spoilers didn't come and spoil Urusei Yatsura Wikia. XDSango 珊瑚 13:41, December 23, 2011 (UTC) General Tips Hey again ;) Was looking at wikipedia to see what we should change to the pages and discovered Implementing that onto new pages as the first thing on the page would be awesome ;D --Humpheh 14:08, December 23, 2011 (UTC) : Okay, get it. Thanks for the tips. XD Sango 珊瑚 14:09, December 23, 2011 (UTC) :: To make it easier and nicer to look at, there are no need for the ''' 's now ;D The new code is:'' :: xD --Humpheh 12:41, December 24, 2011 (UTC) ::: XDDD Okay, okay! I get it! X333333 Sango 珊瑚 15:35, December 24, 2011 (UTC) ::: Sorryyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy ;) Humpheh 17:16, December 24, 2011 (UTC) I'm Lum the Notorious! I have written a plot overview of this episode and added it to the page along with some quotes. It's not too long, but I would be grateful for you to give me any feedback on it if you have time :) If it is too much or little detail, if I got stuff wrong, ect... You don't have to, but any feedback would be awesome ;D Humpheh 21:32, December 25, 2011 (UTC) : Okay, I got it. ;) Sango 珊瑚 04:11, December 26, 2011 (UTC) Manga Infobox I made an infobox for the manga pages you are adding :) It's at Template:Infobox chapter :) Humpheh 15:02, December 28, 2011 (UTC) : Hip hip hooray, thanks! :DSango 珊瑚 15:06, December 28, 2011 (UTC) :: Should I add a Tankobon and Wideban chapter number for the infobox? :) Humpheh 19:51, December 31, 2011 (UTC) ::: Yeah, it would be better it you add them. *-* Sango 珊瑚 01:39, January 1, 2012 (UTC) Howdy Hey, just a note to say you're doing a great job ;) I have exams for the next 2 weeks so that is why I haven't and won't be as active on the wiki. Just thought it would be good to tell someone than just be inactive ;) Humpheh 08:19, January 9, 2012 (UTC) : XD Got it, Humpheh, wish you all the best in your exam! I'll try my best to expand this Wikia. ;) Sango 珊瑚 12:02, January 9, 2012 (UTC) Animanga project Just wondering, I noticed the animangafooter is on the homepage of this wiki, as an adopter do you plan to continue the affiliation? BTW I just added UY because it was missing on the main list, is there now. +y@talk 03:36, April 27, 2012 (UTC) *Hm yeah, affiliation with wikis dedicated to other Takahashi manga/anime would be cool. No contact from the Maison Ikkoku folks? I'd like to get active here later but unfortunately haven't acquired the anime yet, so maybe later. +y@talk 03:47, April 27, 2012 (UTC) Hiya Hi, nice job revamping the wiki ;) Btw, you might want to add User:Urusei fan 1 to the list of administrators although they're not active. That user is the founder of this wiki :) See ya around. Take care, Ryoga (talk) 06:43, May 11, 2012 (UTC) :Some people create a wiki and BAM! disappear like that! It's really painful sometimes... Lol, I've corrected it. We're human beings after all, we do make mistakes :) Don't worry about that :D Ryoga (talk) 07:18, May 11, 2012 (UTC) ::Ikr? I face difficulties with English sometimes too, lol. As for the founders, yeah I think that's it. They create a wiki but fail to figure out how to edit and leave :/ Ryoga (talk) 07:41, May 11, 2012 (UTC) MI wiki Hi Sango chan, would you like to affiliate with MI wiki? :) [[User:Ryoga04|'''Ryoga Godai]] (talk) 08:23, June 24, 2012 (UTC) :Thanks! [[User:Ryoga04|'Ryoga' Godai]] (talk) 13:55, June 24, 2012 (UTC) Another Affiliation Request Hi Sango, I was wondering, would you like to affiliate the Urusei Yatsura Wiki with the Ranma Wiki? --Trivi-AM (talk) 15:04, June 26, 2012 (UTC) Spam Hello Sango-chan! I hope you're doing well. A spam article has been created here. Please delete it, thank you. [[User:Ryoga04|'Ryoga' Godai]] (talk) 14:36, September 15, 2012 (UTC) :No problem Sango-chan :) [[User:Ryoga04|'Ryoga' Godai]] (talk) 12:01, September 17, 2012 (UTC) To: Sango, My name is Keiichi Arumena (a pen name), I'm 19 years old now. It's nice please to meet you, San-san. I'm a filipino, my real name is Keith Jesse Castrence-Armena, from Legazpi city.